Majidonga
A red, stronger and evolved version of the Dodonga. It has appeared in all three Patapon games to date. Appearence Majidonga is a gigantic land dragon with black and red colored skin. It is bigger and more powerful than a normal Dodonga, with whom it shares all its moves. However, it dwarfs in comparison with Kacchindonga (Patapon 2, Patapon 3), the strongest of the three land dragons (not counting the Accursed Dodonga). The Majidonga prefers to fight in foggy areas where, unless it's close enough to the Patapon forces, it can virtually disappear from sight. Patapon 1 The Majidonga is fought for the Don Drum and the Rain Juju. When it does its Devour attack he leaves no cap behind, making Majidonga a real threat before the player gets the PonPata song. In this game it has its own stage. Patapon 2 The Majidonga appears only when Dongara Ruins has foggy weather. It drops a Majidonga Egg, and rarely, a piece of Ancient, Giant or Heaven equipment. Like Dodonga, it is weak against knock back hits. It is easier to see him when using the Rain Juju, though this is entirely optional. Fighting it with an army of Yaripons, Dekapons and Toripons will make it easy to defeat. Patagate Fighting this boss in the Patagate rewards the player with Masks that increase the Hero's burn resistance. Ores can also be obtained from the chests. Patapon 3 A larger version of Majidonga appears in the Cave of Valor, after the player has completed it once. This version of Majidonga, once sufficiently damaged, will stop having to charge its attacks before releasing them, executing them immediately. It is entirely possible for it to destroy the entire Patapon army just before it is defeated by performing a chain of attacks that the player can't dodge. It is recommended to keep the Patapons at distance when fighting it. Attacks Fire Breath Majidonga will lift its head to the sky and start flailing its arms up and down. After a few seconds, it will move its head down and release its Fire Breath. This makes more damage than Dodonga's and ignites most of the Patapons, sometimes even if they have Fire resistance. The ChakaChaka song reduces the damage taken, and the DonChaka song removes the fire, but theplayer's units still take damage if used during the attack. The PonPata and DonDon songs are the best ones to use, with the DonDon song dodging the attack much better. However, the Giant Majidonga's fire in Patapon 3 does not go directly along the floor like in previous games, meaning that the Patapon troops are very likely to get burned if the player uses the DonDon song while being very close to it. Head Butt Majidonga will lower its head near the ground for a few instants to then swing it up. It does moderate damage. The ChakaChaka song lowers the damage taken, but the PonPata song avoids the attack. The player must be careful to not let Hatapon near Majidonga while it is charging this move. In Patapon 2 the DonDon song is a good song to use if the player waits until the last moment to defend or dodge, but it's not an option wothout risks. Devour Majidonga will lift his head, then bring it near the ground and pull it back before swinging it up to eat the Patapon in the front. While the Head Butt and Devour animations look similar, they still can be recognized from each other. The PonPata and DonDon songs are the best options to dodge this attack with. In Patapon 1, he devours the Patapons with their cap as well; in Patapon 2, the cap is kept intact. Roar Majidonga will bring its head back and lower it as if about to Devour, but its lower jaw will shake violently. It will then let out a mighty roar, blowing away some Patapons and burning others. The ChakaChaka song is the only thing to use, as this attack can't be dodged. If the player performs the PonChaka song before ChakaChaka, the Patapons won't be blown away, but can still be burned. Majidonga cannot be staggered while charging this attack; in Patapon 3, however, it is possible to stagger it while it charges for this attack. Rage In Patapon 3, when its health drops below half, Majidonga will go into rage. The player knows this is going to happen when it starts jumping up and down, similar to retreating, but at a faster rate. It will start moving faster and doing attacks without preparations, so the player can't see which attack Majidonga is going to do, leaving no time to prevent and react. Trivia * In Patapon 2, Majidonga is one of three bosses fought in misty weather conditions. The other two are Centura and Darantula. Videos thumb|300px|left|Majidonga Egg Battle thumb|left|300px|Patapon 2 Majidonga Lv. 15 Battle thumb|300px|left|Majidonga Lv.60 Battle Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Dongas Category:Dragon Category:All-Game Boss Category:Half-Boss